The present invention relates to software tools for testing and monitoring the operation of web-based and other transactional servers.
A variety of commercially-available software tools exist for assisting companies in testing the performance and functionality of their web-based transactional servers and associated applications prior to deployment. Examples of such tools include the LoadRunner(copyright), WinRunner(copyright) and Astra QuickTest(copyright) products of Mercury Interactive Corporation, the assignee of the present application.
Using these products, a user can record or otherwise create a test script which specifies a sequence of user interactions with the transactional server. The user may also optionally specify certain expected responses from the transactional server, which may be added to the test script as verification points. For example, the user may record a session with a web-based travel reservation system during which the user searches for a particular flight, and may then define one or more verification points to check for an expected flight number, departure time or ticket price.
Test scripts generated through this process are xe2x80x9cplayedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexecutedxe2x80x9d to simulate the actions of usersxe2x80x94typically prior to deployment of the component being tested. During this process, the testing tool monitors the performance of the transactional server, including determining the pass/fail status of any verification points. Multiple test scripts may be replayed concurrently to simulate the load of a large number of users. Using an automation interface of the LoadRunner product, it is possible to dispatch test scripts to remote computers for execution.
The results of the test are typically communicated to the user through a series of reports that are accessible through the user interface of the testing tool. The reports may contain, for example, graphs or charts of the observed response times for various types of transactions. Performance problems discovered through the testing process may be corrected by programmers or system administrators.
A variety of tools and services also exist that allow web site operators to monitor the post-deployment performance of their web sites. For example, Keynote Systems Inc. of San Mateo, Calif. provides a service which uses automated agents to access a web site at regular intervals throughout the day. The agents computers, which are provided by Keynote Systems in selected major cities, measure the time required to perform various web site functions, and report the results to a server provided by Keynote Systems. The owner or operator of the web site can access this server using a web browser to view the collected performance data on a city-by-city or other basis. Other types of existing monitoring tools include log analysis tools that process access logs generated by web servers, and packet sniffing tools that monitor traffic to and from the web server.
A significant problem with existing monitoring tools and services is that they often fail to detect problems that are dependent upon the attributes of typical end users, such as the user""s location, PC configuration, ISP (Internet Service Provider), or Internet router. For example, with some web site monitoring services, the web site operator can monitor the web site only from the agent computers and locations made available by the service provider; as a result, the service may not detect a performance problem seen by the most frequent users of the system (e.g., members of a customer service department who access the web site through a particular ISP, or who use a particular PC configuration).
Even when such attribute-specific problems are detected, existing tools and services often fail to identify the specific attributes that give rise to the problem. For example, a monitoring service may indicate that web site users in a particular city are experiencing long delays, but may fail to reveal that the problem is experienced only by users that access the site through a particular router. Without such additional information, system administrators may not be able to isolate and correct such problems.
Another significant problem with existing tools and services is that they do not provide an adequate mechanism for monitoring the current status of the transactional server, and for promptly notifying system administrators when a problem occurs. For example, existing tools and services typically do not report a problem until many minutes or hours after the problem has occurred. As a result, many end users may experience the problem before a system administrator becomes aware of the problem.
The present invention addresses these and other problems by providing a software system and method for monitoring the post-deployment operation of a web site system or other transactional server. In a preferred embodiment, the system includes an agent component (xe2x80x9cagentxe2x80x9d) which simulates the actions of actual users of the transactional server while monitoring and reporting the server""s performance. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the agent is adapted to be installed on selected computers (xe2x80x9cagent computersxe2x80x9d) to be used for monitoring, including computers of actual end users. For example, the agent could be installed on selected end-user computers within the various offices or organizations from which the transactional server is commonly accessed. Once the agent component has been installed, the agent computers can be remotely programmed (typically by the operator of the transactional server) using a controller component (xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d). The ability to flexibly select the computers to be used for monitoring purposes, and to use actual end-user computers for monitoring, greatly facilitates the task of detecting problems associated with the attributes of typical end users.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the controller provides a user interface and various functions for a user to remotely select the agent computer(s) to include in a monitoring session, assign attributes to such computers (such as the location, organization, ISP and/or configuration of each computer), and assign transactions and execution schedules to such computers. The execution schedules may be periodic or repetitive schedules, (e.g., every hour, Monday through Friday), so that the transactional server is monitored on a continuous or near-continuous basis. The controller preferably represents the monitoring session on the display screen as an expandable tree in which the transactions and execution schedules are represented as children of the corresponding computers. Once a monitoring session has been defined, the controller dispatches the transactions and execution schedules to the respective agent computers over the Internet or other network. The controller also preferably includes functions for the user to record and edit transactions, and to define alert conditions for generating real-time alert notifications. The controller may optionally be implemented as a hosted application on an Internet or intranet site, in which case users may be able to remotely set up monitoring sessions using an ordinary web browser.
During the monitoring session, each agent computer executes its assigned transactions according to its assigned execution schedule, and generates performance data that indicates one or more characteristics of the transactional server""s performance. The performance data may include, for example, the server response time and pass/fail status of each transaction execution event. The pass/fail status values may be based on verification points (expected server responses) that are defined within the transactions. The agent computers preferably report the performance data associated with a transaction immediately after transaction execution, so that the performance data is available substantially in real-time for viewing and generation of alert notifications. In the preferred embodiment, the performance data generated by the various agent computers is aggregated in a centralized database which is remotely accessible through a web-based reports server. The reports server provides various user-configurable charts and graphs that allow the operator of the transactional server to view the performance data associated with each transaction.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the reports server generates reports which indicate the performance of the transactional server separately for the various operator-specified attributes. Using this feature, the user can, for example, view and compare the performance of the transactional server as seen from different operator-specified locations (e.g., New York, San Francisco, and U.K.), organizations (e.g., accounting, marketing, and customer service departments), ISPs (e.g., Spring, AOL and Earthlink), or other attribute type. The user may also have the option to filter out data associated with particular attributes and/or transactions (e.g., exclude data associated with AOL customers), and to define new attribute types (e.g., modem speed or operating system) for partitioning the performance data. The ability to monitor the performance data according to the operator-specified attributes greatly facilitates the task of isolating and correcting attribute-dependant performance problems.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the performance data is monitored substantially in real-time (preferably by the controller) to check for any user-defined alert conditions. When such an alert condition is detected, a notification message may be sent by email, pager, or other communications method to an appropriate person. The alert conditions may optionally be specific to a particular location, organization, ISP, or other attribute. For example, a system administrator responsible for an Atlanta branch office may request to be notified when a particular problem (e.g., average response time exceeds a particular threshold) is detected by computers in that office. In the preferred embodiment, upon receiving an alert notification, the administrator can use a standard web browser to access the reports server and view the details of the event or events that triggered the notification.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the agent computers may be programmed to capture sequences of screen displays during transaction execution, and to transmit these screen displays to the reports server for viewing when a transaction fails. This feature allows the user to view the sequence of events, as xe2x80x9cseenxe2x80x9d by an agent, that led to the error condition.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, an agent computer may be programmed to launch a network monitor component when the path delay between the agent computer and the transactional server exceeds a preprogrammed threshold. Upon being launched, the network monitor component determines the delays currently being experienced along each segment of the network path. The measured segment delays are reported to personnel (preferably through the reports server), and may be used to detect various types of network problems. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, one or more of the agent computers may be remotely programmed to scan or crawl the monitored web site periodically to check for broken links (links to inaccessible objects). When broken links are detected, they may be reported by email, through the reports server, or by other means.